Maestro Suplente
by Vivis99
Summary: Maldita sea la hora en que descubrió su talón de Aquiles, porque cada vez que se acercaba a su cuerpo, una chispa en sus ojos azules como el cielo o la mar, tenía vida, tenía mucha vida desde que la conocio...quinto chapter...por Vivis99
1. Chapter 1

Maestro Suplente.

* * *

Holiguiiss mi gente... esta historia se me dio en un documental de violencia... si lo se GRAN Imaginación... bueno tal vez le quite un poco la violencia y otras muchas cosas... pero espero que les guste... Este fic. esta hecho por amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

**Los OC's son de mi propiedad, si lo quieren usar, favor de avisarme en un MP y dar a reconocer mi nombre en su creación...**

* * *

_**Chapter-1:¿Un Maestro Suplente?**_

* * *

En la Universidad de Brown, en la dirección del respectivo plantel educativo, un hombre de unos 25 años, de piel blanca, ojos azules como el océano, aunque no lo crean era y sigue siendo su peor miedo, cabellera rubia y vestía como un profesor. Lo típico de lo profesores chaqueta con parches en los codos de color negro, una camisa azul celeste, un pantalón de mezclilla obscura y unos zapatos negros.

Se hallaba muy nervioso, el ¿por que de sus nervios?, muy sencillo, la subdirectora de ese plantel universitario caminaba de un lado al otro, leyendo el currículo de ese joven, aportaba una cabellera rosa, recogida en cebolla por una liga, vestía como una abogada de un traje gris, sus ojos eran extrañamente hermosos, aunque fueran rosas.

Al fin el silencio interrumpió, ya que los pasos de la subdirectora Bubblebum hacían presencia para no dejar todo en silencio, al fin dejo el currículo en paz, encima de su escritorio:

**-Felicidades joven Mertens, desde hoy empezara su trabajo de maestro suplente-**dijo la subdirectora con una sonrisa, extendió su mano para felicitar, como típicamente lo hacia.

**-Muchas Gracias, en verdad se lo agradesco mucho, ¿donde queda mi salón?-**pregunto el joven, ya había agitado mucho a la subdirectora con su apretón de manos por la emoción.

**-Prof. Mertens su salón sera la de la sala ocho, espero tener buenos resultados estos meses de usted-**dijo con seriedad, pero a la vez con dulzura.

**-No la defraudare, Subdictora Bubblegum-**con una sonrisa se despidió y se encamino hasta la sala 8.

* * *

**-Oiste las nuevas... me estas prestando atención... ¡Nico!-**grito la chica llamando la atención de su amiga.

**-¿¡Que!?... ¿Dijiste algo, Grumosa?-**pregunto la chica, a su amiga de chinos morados y ojos del mismo color, que vestía de una manera muy vulgar, con escote de blusa y falda, mas tacones de juego.

**-Niña, esto te va interesar de maravilla...-**dijo triunfante, pero su amiga de cabellos morenos de color tierra, de ojos color café tostado, piel morena de semejanza a un café con leche. Vestía con un gorro siempre fiel en la cabeza de lana verde intenso, chaqueta negra, playera de tirantes en tallando su cuerpo y su ombligo al descubierto, short café desteñido y gastado, medias de hilos negros, botas negras y unos guantes medios de motociclista.

**-No, tengo el tiempo para tus putos chismes, necesito ayuda para encontrar al desgraciado de mi novio...-**grito histérica, ya que sabia que su novio se metía en muchos putos problemas si lo provocaban.

**-A ese chisme te vengo a contar, él fue por algo a la maquina expendedora, y digamos que la maquina se trago su billete, y en este momento lo anda golpeando como un lunático...-**ante la aportación de su amiga, ella abrió los ojos, puso su mano sobre su frente golpenadose.

**-Ese Idiota que nunca va a aprender, me estoy hartando de su estupido juego-**con un TIC en el ojo, mas una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa, fue llevada hasta la maquina que ya hacia destrozada.

**-Gonatán Israelí Gabriel Montego, ¡¿QUE COÑO LE ACABAS DE HACER A LA MÁQUINA?! ¡LO DEJASTE COMO UNA MIERDA!-**grito histérica Nico, a un joven más alto que ella, de cabellos azabaches cubiertos con un pañuelo rojo, ojos grises, playera morada y de chaqueta sin magas negra, pantalón de mezclilla y converse verdes.

**-Nicolet Lariza Petrikov, ¿¡POR QUE MIERDA NO TIENES UN NOMBRE RIDICULO!? ¡TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE NO ME DIGAS POR MI NOMBRE COMPLETO, CHIQUITA!-**grito igual de histérico.

**-Gonner ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no pelearas con la maquina? Hombre tienes 20 años, básicamente deberías ser más maduro que yo que tengo 17 años...-**fue silenciada por el dedo de su novio.

**-Sshh!... Bueno lo siento, pero mejor nos vamos antes que llegue alguien, ¿no lo crees?-**dijo como ultimo, para no comenzar una discusión y hacer que ella se vaya de su casa, con lo mucho que le tomo que dijiera que sí.

* * *

Al fin tocaron el timbre(Vivis:No se si coño hay timbre en las universidades, pero bueno XD), paso como media hora desde que el joven maestro suplente se presento a su grupo, ya iba a empezar las clases cuando llego ella...:

**-Hay que bueno, es solo un maestro suplente, ¿Que le paso al maestro Gumball?-**pregunto la chica, muchos se les quedaban mirando**-Idiotas pervertidos-**grito ella.

**-Señorita... nombre por favor...-**dijo intentar sonar tranquilo, no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo.

**-Petrikov, Nicolet Lariza Petrikov, ¿¡Quien chingados es usted!?-**pregunto irritada, el tipo con tan solo conocerlo determino, un flojo sin carrera y sin meditación, refugiándose del mundo y llenando sus vacíos con putas de silicon barato y "amigas".

**-Soy su nuevo maestro, temporalmente, ya que su maestro se decidió tomar unas vacaciones por la migraña que tenia, y ya creo quien es el cu...-**contesto el joven sonando sarcástico, con solo mirar como se vestía, veía una verdadera chica problemática con problemas de carácter y de conducta, sin querer tener una meta o un sueño en la vida, que se embarazaría del primero con mucha lana.

**-No empiece a sacar putas conclusiones, Hijo de tu...-**fue silenciada por su amiga que le cubrió la boca.

**-La razón por la que la ven, es porque deja ver mucho... le pido que se cubra más con su chaqueta...-**dijo sacando risas de sus compañeros, se cubrió la pena, pero el no ganaría la guerra.

**-Como diga Prof. de cuarta, después le veo en la clase, haber si le consiguió una puta, para que le remarque la chupada de la otra puta-**el gis cayo con rapidez, se miro el cuello, ¿como diablos pudo notar esa chupada?, la voltio hacia ella, que le dio como un beso lanzado al aire.

**-Bien... empiecen con sus libros de literatura y después me hacen un escrito corto de lo que trato la lectura...-**dijo un poco nervioso, esa niña la pagaría caro, pero seria en su reporte.

* * *

**-Se acabo la clase pasan me sus escritos-**todos le dieron el escrito en la mano, menos una cierta chica que lo hizo avióncito de papel y se lo dio volando y se fue.

Se había quedado en el salón calificando los escritos, la mayoría eran muy pésimos, pero uno le llamo la atención, que abarcaba los dos lados de la hoja, y el de todos sus alumnos ni llegaban al pie de la hoja:

**-**_**De seguro le gusta mucho la clase de literatura**_**-**empezó a leer el escrito.

_"La historia que reflejaba no solo el amor de una pareja a que cuyos padres no los dejaban tener, por el simple hecho que él era un Montesco y ella un Capuleto... La vida de los enamorados no tienen fronteras y limites, ellos se aman tal y como son sin importar el peligro ante todo, y llegar al punto de llegar a la adrenalina de cual excitación respiraban..."_

Se aflojo un poco la corbata al mencionar excitación, obvio que el escrito estaba muy caliente, pero no especificaba tanto para llegar a una excitación tan fuerte...

_"Sentir el orgasmo de lo prohibido, una mordida atrevida del deseo y un beso del deseo, eso era lo que unían a estos amantes de seguir con su curso del amor clandestino... pero cada aventura tiene un final, un final que acabaría con este arte de amarse con intencidad, de tener la nesecidad de quererse y sin separase de su amante aunque la vida le costara caro..."_

La entrepierna se mojo con cada palabra que describía ese amor, era un arte oculto de uno de sus alumnos es impresionante, la nariz empezó a sangrar un poco...

_"La muerte, quien diría que soluciona todo, el deseo de los amantes se había marchitado al igual que sus vidas, esto ya había sido demasiado tarde para ellos, pero no para los otros, Romeo y Julieta experimemtaron el deseo, lujuria, éxtasis, excitación y sobre todo lo prohibido... Esto demuestra que al salir de la rutina de ir con los demás, unos sigue sus propias reglas, no la de los humanos, somos unos nómadas, queriendo seguir a los demás, corriendo como ratas miserables, sin saber que el gato los observa esperando que falle o se canse, y lo devore de un solo bocado... Escrito por: Nicolet Lariza Petrikov"_

No lo podía creer, su alumna estrella, era esa mendiga puta, aunque ella se vistiara de esa mandera, pensó en cada palabra de ella había escrito, sabia por experiencia que los escritores ponen en papel sentimientos, solo encontró un poco al final, lo tuvo que admitir la buena escritora que es.

* * *

Se fue en busca de la subdirectora, no sabia el porque, pero quería saber más de esa chica, se dirigió con rapidez a la dirección, pero se puso rojo de la vergüenza, al ver el director Marshall encima de la subdirectora Bubblegum, besándose apasionadamente...:

**-Ejem...-**se apartan rápidamente ellos, y fingen que no había pasado nada, pero rojos de la vergüenza**-¿Interrumpi algo?-**pregunto algo sarcástico.

**-Para nada Prof. Mertens, ¿Que se le ofrece?-**preguntó con cierto fastidio Marshall.

**-Vine aquí a preguntar sobre uno de mis alumnos...-**

**-Nicolet-**dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**-¿Como supieron?-**pregunto sorprendió.

**-No es ni la primera, ni la ultima vez que preguntan sobre nuestra alumna "ángeldemonio"-**enrrosco los dedos al mencionar lo ultimo Bubblegum.

**-Ella es nuestra alumna estrella, pero a la vez es una de las peores personas de carácter...-**se levantó Marshall y fue hacia el expediente.

**-¿Como es eso?-**pregunto el joven suplente.

**-Edad:17 años...-**sacando una carpeta con el expediente de ella, Marshall quería proceder, pero un grito de sorpresa interrumpió.

**-¡TIENE 17 AÑOS DE EDAD!-**exclamo sorprendido.

**-Al parecer la adelantaron en el preescolar pasándos grado, y se fue directo a la primaria, la cuestión por la que la pasaron, fue que ya aprendió a leer y escribir a la perfección, ha ganado varios concursos de literatura avanzada en la secundaria y uno internacional en la preparatoria...-**dijo en seco Bubblegum.

**-Pero cuando llego aquí se a comportado de una manera muy inadecuada, no sabemos que es exactamente, ya que con el maestro le hallaba más confianza era con Gumball, pero él no nos quiso decir nada, ¿Usted nos podría ayudar en esto, Prof. Mertens?-**pregunto Marshall dirigiéndose al joven.

**-Lo Haré, con tal de saber que le pasa...-**grito el joven levantándose de la silla, al cual se había sentado.

**-Suponemos que él culpable de todo es Gonatán, que es al parecer el novio de la jovencita, ella vive con él y tememos en que ella siendo de gran potencial, ella todo lo heche por borda...-**con seriedad dijo Bubblegum.

**-Les diré todo lo que pueda obtener, gracias por la información-**dijo el joven rubio, salir del lugar, mientras los otros dos necesitaban atender "cosas".

* * *

**-Nicolet te quedarás, los demás pueden salir-**dijo el joven rubio, los demás se fueron, menos ella que se acerco.

**-Bien, ¿enserio le consigo esa puta?-**dijo masticando algo, al parecer era chicle.

**-¿¡Que!? NO, solo te vengo a decir, lo siento, empezamos con el pie izquierdo ayer y deberíamos hacer las pases, mi nombre es Finn Mertens, pero me puedes llamar por mi nombre...-**dijo extendiendo la mano, para que ella respondiera el saludo.

**-Ya sabe mi nombre, pero me dicen Nico...-**en vez de poner su mano, escupió el chicle en la mano de él.

**-Y dime Nico, ¿Tienes familia?-**pregunto Finn limpiándose la mano en la chaqueta.

**-Mejor cuenteme de su puta... ¿que le parece?-**pregunto ella mirando a un lado en específico a la puerta.

**-Bien, no es una puta, pero si es una desgraciada, ella...-**se puso rojo del enojo, ella lo miro tenia una expresión de miedo en el rostro.

**-Ella ¿Que?-**pregunto inocente, pero a la vez asustada por la cara del suplente.

**-Edea me abandonó, me dijo que me amaba, todo era una vil mentira, luego de tener lo que quiso, se fue sin decir nada, me dejo solo y yo...-**se puso a golpear el pizarron y luego el escritorio.

**-Esta usted Loco, ¿que quiere? ¿Que lo despidan? apenas lleva dos días trabajando-**grito la chica intentando calmarlo, pero era en vano, lo agarro con fuerza de los brazos y piernas, estando encima de él**-¿¡QUIEREN QUE LO DESPIDAN!? DEBE DE CONTROLAR ESA IRA QUE TIENE, HOMBRE-**al fin el reaccionó, y se puso rojo al ver a su querida alumna arriba de él, esa posición no era muy conveniente, ya que cuando se calmo ella se sentó cerca de su entrepierna**-Ahora ¿Que le pasa? ¿Tiene fiebre?-**pregunto con ingenuidad.

**-Señorita Petrikov, debo informarle que esto es vergonzoso, para los dos...-**dijo Finn, ella miro como estaban y se cayo**-¿Se encuentra bien?-**pregunto parándose en el piso, ya que estaban arriba del escritorio.

**-Sí, pero si preguntan nada de esto paso, luego me dice sobre su puta, ya me tengo que ir mi novio me debe estar esperando...-**río un poco nerviosa, roja por el suceso, pero aun así se fue.

Él se quedo pensativo, ella pudo controlar su impulso de destruir las cosas cuando se enoja, su hermano mayor Jake, que ahora estaba en Texas con su novia Arcoiris y sus hijos, solo su hermano podía controlarlo, pero ella si pudo, después de reflexionar empezó a pensar cosas en su mente sin sentido...:

**-**_**¿Como serian provar sus labios morenos de café con leche? ¿Serian tan suculentos como su cuerpo? ¿Ese cuerpo que envidia a cualquier Diosa de la mitología? ¿Su...-**_dejo de pensar al recordar su edad y la de ella**-Tonto-**se susurro para si mismo y después se fue a su departamento temporalmente.

* * *

Vivis:Gustan dejar Reviews?

Vero:No lo hicimos con toda en exactitud al documental...

Yo:Cual exactitud?... Ni siquiera llega a una pequeñisima parte...

Vivis:Calmante, bueno que les parece...

Vero:Y la imagen que? Nosotras la hicimos...

Yo:Nos salio muy perro el dibujo...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS...


	2. Chapter 2

Maestro Suplente.

Holiguiiss mi gente... espero que la imagen ayude en algo... y lamento no haber actualizado antes... pero tengo otros fics y una vida social... ñeee... mentira... pero ya enserio si tengo vida social y exámenes... putos exámenes... Este fic. esta hecho de amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten

* * *

_**Chapter-2:Los problemas**_

* * *

_Estaba en una cama, su cabellera morena estaba esparcida por todos lados, su respiración era muy agitada y su cara enrojecida decía mucho, en pocas palabras parecía que acaba de tener sexo o lo estaba haciendo. Un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir la provocación de __**él, **__¿Donde se encontraba?. Un bulto en la sabana se encontraba muy abajo de su intimidad, no había que mandar hacer explicaciones, la estaba excitando de una manera que para ella era una tortura, __**él**__ se dejo al descubierto:_

_-¿Por que me haces esto?-__**él **__solo sonrió complaciente por el tono de voz de la morena._

_-Porque adoró tenerte así, tan fuerte y firme afuera, haciéndoles creer a todos que no tienes sentimientos, pero conmigo es otra cosa, adoró verte tan vulnerable y frágil en la cama-sus __**ojos azules **__eran lo único que pudo ver ella del ser negro y oscuro._

**-DESPIERTA NICOLET-**grito la Grumosa despertando a su amiga de su excitante sueño.

**-Mmmm...¿Que quieres?-**se tallaba los ojos para reaccionar, ese sueño era tan real y hasta sintió sus caricias reales, se sonrojo al pensar solo en eso.

**-A ver, cuenta traviesa ¿que soñaste?-**aporto una cara picara.

**-Bueno, en primer lugar tenemos que salir de aquí ya que no nos podrán dejar hablar y me escucharan todos-**ya iban saliendo de la biblioteca**-Ahora sí, pues verás soñé que deje de ser virgen...-**su amiga abre los ojos como platos**-Y creo que estaba jugando con mi intimidad... lo más raro es que el joven aportaba ojos azules-**dijo como sin darle importancia.

**-Tu novio no aporta ojos azules-**dijo picaramente guiñando el ojo y dándole un codazo a su amiga en el brazo.

**-¿¡Crees que se va hacer realidad!?-**pregunto.

**-Yo que se, solo se que eres Virgen y no has querido entregarte a G...-**fue interrumpido al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica.

**-En primer lugar no lo hecho con Gonner por el "asunto-tu-ya-sabes-que" eres la única a la que le tengo confinza de decirle lo que paso tu y Gumball son los únicos que saben de ese "asunto-tu-ya-sabes-que" y vamos q...-**se tropezó con alguien dejando caer todos sus papeles**-Fijate Idiota, con que tuvo que ser con el suplente de cuarta-**dijo al mirar al suplente recoger lo papeles.

**-Me puede ayudar a r...-**fue interrumpido.

**-No-**se para y va ha seguir a su amiga, pero ella le frunce el ceño diciendo que ayude al profesor**-Bien lo voy a ayudar-**empieza a recoger los papeles, entre ellos recoge una foto donde aparece el suplente con una chica pelirrojo y de ojos carmín**-Esta es su puta-**dijo con desinterés.

**-Ya no más-**le arrebata la foto y la rompe en mil pedazos.

**-Uh no se vaya a molestar, ya que no tengo con que retenerlo, así que calmadito se ve más bonito ¿si?-en tono de burla, **siguió con los papeles recogiéndolos, mientras el suplente lo hacia, pero con lentitud miraba de reojo a ella, no podía creer que tal vez otra chica podría hacerla sentir así.

**-Gracias-**eso fue lo único que exclamo de su boca, ella solo miro esos ojos que aportaba el suplente y se sonrojo de inmediato.

**-Adiós profe...-**eso fue lo único que dijo y se fue corriendo en busca de su amiga.

* * *

Se quedo estático, miraba cada una de las sillas, miro donde ella se sentaba, habían pasado 6 minutos desde que se acabo la clase y el lugar estaba vacio, no le tomo importancia quedarse solo, miro su celular que sonaba, en la pantalla tenia el nombre ella, esa persona que arruino su vida, que le tendió una trampa rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos, usándolo como un juguete incipido, había dos opciones rechazar la llamada e ignorar que todo esto sucedió o aceptar la llamada y decirle sus verdades en la cara de puta rastrera, prefirió rechazar, estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando llego su alumna:

**-Se me olvido algo, no vaya a cerrar-**dijo la morena que buscaba en su asiento un cuaderno desgastado dorado con muchos dibujos, se podía notar que era muy creativa al sentido de dibujar y escribir**-¿Le sucede algo?-**pregunto al ver su expresión que se iba de este mundo y aterrizaba.

**-Nada, solo que...-**no pudo continuar, otra vez su celular vibro, pero en el acto se le cayo en los pies de la morena, ella sin importancia la agarro y contesto.

**-Hola, ¿Quien habla?...Hola-**sonó un pi al momento de preguntar, él se sintió frustrado, aunque pensó por un momento.

**-Gracias-**exclamo de su boca. Ella lo miro raro.

**-¿Quien era?-**pregunto nerviosa, no quería que volviera a comportarse como un lunático otra vez.

**-Mi ex se llama Edea Faviola, ella me rompí el corazón y decidió romper conmigo, pero en estos dos me ha estado llamando y creo que ya que contestaste me dejara en paz-**dijo desinteresado, pudo saber lo que acababa de hacer al contestar, de seguro ella colgó al oír la voz de una mujer contestar el celular de su ex.

**-Pues me debe una enorme, y creo que seria buena idea que me lo pagará-**poso su mano en el escritorio recargándose.

**-¿Como que propone?-**pregunto.

**-Cuenteme como era su relación con ella y porque tan furioso ¿si?-**ella no era de esas personas que se entrometen en su vida, pero estaba muy interesada en la vida de ese joven maestro suplente.

**-Bueno, a ella la conocí a los 15, como todo pareja se conocen como amigos, pues eso es lo que paso, eramos amigos, pero al cumplir los 18 fuimos al limite de ser mas que amigos, muchos me advirtieron que me rompería el corazón, ya que trataba todo como un simple juguete sexual...-**

**-Entonces al momento de tener la calentura del momento, el éxtasis y la lujuria en su poder, queriendo explorar y sentir intimidad ante usted, haciéndola desear el pecado del placer y al cometer su objetivo lo dejo como un muñeco de trapo, tirado en un rincón, solo siendo un juguete de atracción, pero el joven trapo no quería hacer, pero su ama y titiritera tomo un lugar rotundo en su corazón dejando hacer lo que a ella se le plasca, pero su corazón ya no reacción sino que también su cerebro, fomemtandole que esa mujer no le convenía, pero siguió el órgano que palpitaba sentimientos, pero el cerebro tuvo razón, su titiritera lo dejo para siempre en ese rincón, solo buscando a otras muñecas, teniendo los profundos deseos de desquitarse y que su boca dejara de oler a ceniza, pero su cerebro lo salvo diciendo que la olvidara y se fue a vivir a otra parte y empezar desde cero, es eso o me equivocó...-**dijo con mucha calma, podía sentir la historia del joven suplente al observar sus ojos azules profundos, tan envidiados por los mismos jóvenes de su edad, pero con un brillo opaco por la falta de vida.

Su mano se deslizo por el escritorio, haciendo que ella se diera un golpe definitivo en la cabeza, pero ese golpe nunca se dio, pudo sentir la mano blanca de el rubio, para su bendita suerte, están a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, podía oler su aliento y ver con más profundidad esos ojos que eran una acertijo. Él no dejaba de odservarla, parecía tan vulnerable ante esa situación que podía ser incomoda, el aliento perdió privacidad, sus labios se rozaron entre si, podí que este momento durarse una eternidad, pero eso no fue el mejor momento, loa labios se conectaron. Mmmm, exquisitos labios que jamas había probado, parecían el manjar más exquisito en ese aspecto. El deseo se hizo más profundo, la morena se quería resistir, pero como antes mencione, en ese aspecto era vulnerable y frágil. Su beso era más ardiente, hasta el mismo demonio tendría envidia de ese beso. Ya no lo pudo soportar ese suplente, su beso mataba sus sentidos y su cordura la perdía. Despejo el escritorio con un manotazo, dejando caer lapices, pluma, hojas y carpetas.

Se abalanzo sobre ella en el escritorio, ese necesidad de tenerla y hacerla suya mataba, la chica besaba de una manera exquisita y lujuriosa, imploro que nadie los molestara. Estaba condenado ante la tentación de explorar el mapa de su piel, beso más abajo provocando que la chica gimiera de una manera frágil y seductora, esa misma seductora manera haría que el suplente perdiera las razones de no hacer eso. Prosiguió con besar y quitarle la playera de tirantes, pero la chica por alguna razón encontró su cordura y lo separo, se miraron, no lo podían creer lo que acababa de pasar y lo que planeaban hacer:

**-Llo sieentto-**dijo la chica tartamudiando nerviosa, se bajo del escritorio y agarro su mochila desgastada café y se fue como rayo.

**-Estúpido, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?-**se pregunto así mismo_**-¿Que pasaría si se volviera a repetir? ¿Ella me perdonara? No puedo hacer esto ella es una niña o ¿no?-**_se quedo ahi pensando en lo sucedido.

* * *

Ella caminaba hacia la casa de su novio, no podía creer que acababa de hacer eso con el suplente, eso nunca lo hizo, respetaba mucho a Gumball como maestro, pero ¿por que él era tan diferente?. Quería quitarse esa sensación de los labios, pero era inevitable, podía sentir aun las caricias del suplente y ese beso que podía condenar a cualquier mortal de pecar y caer en la tentación. Abrió la puerta, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo...

* * *

Vero:Los dejaremos en intriga...

Vivis:¿Que creen que Nico encontró?...

Yo:No se los diremos...

Vero:Mil gracias a los que dejaron reviews...

Vivis:Necesitamos tener esa canción en favoritos...

Yo:La teníamos que repetir una y otra vez por la inspiración...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS...


	3. Chapter 3

Maestro Suplente.

Holiguiiss mi gente... ABVERTENCIA: Es capitulo contendrá traición, engaño, secretos revelados, romance, tentación y lemmon... Efectos secundarios:Mojarse la entrepierna, sentir enojo, emocionarse por la escena candente y tristeza... Este fic. esta hecho de romance Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-3:Perfect**_

* * *

Al entrar a la casa, miro la chaqueta y la playera de su novio tiradas, junto con otras prendas de cubrir el pecho femeninos, fue a la sala y pudo ver esa escena que la desgarro por completo la confianza que le había tenido a él. Él se estaba cogiendo a su peor enemiga Penny, ¿por que carajos le hacia eso? ¿Acaso el destino la odiaba?, no soltó ni una sola lágrima, se fue al cuarto y empaco sus cosas:

**-ME LARGO DE ESTE PUTO LUGAR-**grito llamando la atención de esos jóvenes.

**-Nico puedo explicarlo...-**dijo que estaba semi-desnudo con la braqueta abierta del pantalón.

**-Mira estúpida, yo soy la única que puede sadisfacer a tu noviecito, Virgencita-**sus palabra eran las peores que ha escuchado, se dirigió con ella y la abofetio.

**-Divierte con tu puta amiga, me vale lo que digas o cuestiones, yo no seré un objeto de tu diversión retorcida, algún dia te volveré a mirar a la cara, pero creo que lo que has hecho es imperdonable-**chifla y aparece un perro de raza pastor alemán (Vero:De esos que usan como perros policías), se marcharon los dos de la casa.

* * *

Su confianza con él se fue al caño, pero ella debía admitirlo, tampoco ella fue muy sincera con él, pero eso no importaba, vagaba con su único amigo en el frío atardecer nublado, el aire era muy fresco así que llovería, y no se equivoco. Gota tras gota caí, se refugio en la entrada de una tienda, se sentó en el escalón, miro el cielo gris, tenia las insasiables ganas de llorar, pero ella nunca lo haria:

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

**-Lo siento, papá...-**dijo en susurro, su fiel perro se escapo**-Amigo, espera, ESPERA-**grito siguiendo al can que atravesó la calle, pero ella se detuvo al ver la luz segadora de un camión que estaba a un punto de arrollarla, pero por suerte alguien empujo a la chica cayendo en una posición prometedora.

* * *

_**Finn Mertens**_

_Me quede pensando lo que sucedió, no puedo creer que casi le haría el amor a mi alumna, siento que soy un infame pedófilo, pero tengo que pedir una disculpa y prometerle que esto no volverá a pasar. Me dirigió a mi Mercedes azul marino, y voy rumbo a mi departamento, conduzco pensando en esa sensación que me dejo ella, no puedo creer lo imprudente que pude llegar a ser si ella no me detenía. Se pone en rojo el semáforo, miro en ambos lados y veo a una chica y su perro en el escalón de la entrada de una tienda, veo mejor a la chica y resulto ser ella. ¿Por que esta así? ¿peleo con su novio? no lo se, pero creo que lo mejor que puede hacer fue estacionar el vehículo y acercarme a ella._

_Se fue corriendo, pero no al saber de mi presencia, sino que su perro se escapo, corro tras ella ya que estaba a punto de arrollarla un camión, lo pude salvar a tiempo, lo malo es que nos quedamos en una posición prometedora._

* * *

Ella ve a su salvador, que no era nada más ni nada menos que el maestro suplente, él se levanta y le ofrece la mano para ayudarla, le da su chaqueta como refugio para la lluvia y se dirigen al vehículo del maestro suplente, él lleva la maleta de la chica a la cajuela y se suben al vehículo:

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**pregunto el rubio a la morena.

**-Si-**dijo en casi susurro.

**-¿Por que estabas ahí?-**siguió preguntando mientras encendía el motor y arrancaba para avanzar.

**-Pues, descubrí que mi novio me puso el cuerno, así que me largué de ese lugar, tenga su chaqueta-**dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción y se lo dio.

La lluvia tenia una temperatura muy fría y como ella había caminado debajo de la lluvia, se le podía notar su busto erizado y con la ropa más pegada, él se decía en la mente que no la miraba, pero era inevitable:

**-Carajo-**soltó ella de su boca, busco en el bolsillo de su short, saco unos lentes y se los puso.

**-¿Usas lentes?-**pregunto.

**-No, son unos aparatos para lanzar rayos X-**dijo con sarcasmo**-Claro que uso, mi lente de contacto se cayó cuando me rescataste y ahora tengo que usar estos-**dijo de una mala gana.

**-¿Donde queda tu casa?-**pregunto.

**-No quiero ir a mi casa...-**trago saliva**-¿Me puedo quedar esta noche en la tuya?-**el silencio reino, hasta que el joven maestro suplente asistió de una manera muy tímida.

**-Claro, solos que la lluvia esta muy fuerte y no creo poder sacar tu maleta de la cajuela-**al fin llegaron al departamento del joven.

Entraron a dicho departamento que estaba en el piso 5, ella miro el interior, parecía muy lujoso, su respiración se agito al notar que se quedaría sola con él, con él que hace unas horas se había besado tan apasionadamente:

**-Creó que debes bañarte, te hará daño estar con la ropa mojada, si quieres te presto una de mis camisas-**dijo un poco sonrojado, ella no protestó y se fue a bañar y se trajo consigo una camisa del suplente.

El agua era tibia, lo suficiente para que ella se bañara rápido, al salir de la ducha con una camisa blanca que de las mangas le quedaba muy grande y le llegaba aloa glúteos, miro a ambos lados, no encontró al suplente, pudo oír la regadera del otro baño, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en el sofá, se quedo pensativa abrazando sus piernas, pero se quito se ese trance y entro en otro, el joven maestro suplente apareció con solo un pantalón y secándose el cabello, su tórax blanco era hipnótico y sonrojo a la morena, al terminar de secarse su melena rubia, vio a la morena y se espantó, se había olvidado de ella:

**-Lo siento, me olvide que estabas aquí, es que por lo general ando así en casa-**se río un poco**-¿Que te pasa?-**pregunto al notar las mejillas color carmesí de la morena.

**-Nada-**dijo voltiandose para un lado.

**-Bueno creo que seria que le avisara a tus padres que regresarás mañana ¿no es así?-**se dirigió al teléfono, estaba a punto de marcar el número dictado por la morena.

**-No te contestaran-**dijo con la cabeza abajo, ya no podía aguantar más, sentía que su sensibilidad estaba a un punto de explotar, sus ojos se humedecieron.

**-¿Por que?-**pregunto dejando el teléfono en paz y sentándose a un lado de ella**-¿Que te sucede?-**pregunto agarrando su mentón, sintió una lágrima recorrer caer en su mano.

**-La que cuida la casa ya se fue, mi mamá murió cuando yo tenia 2 años y mi papá la acompaña desde hace 5 meses...-**ya no pudo más y rompió a llorar.

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

_En la parte del copiloto estaba ella, sonreía de la emoción, ya que en una semana estaría en la Universidad, en el piloto estaba un hombre de 45 años de cabellos morenos como ella y moreno, conducían por la carretera con toda la seguridad del mundo, pero eso no duraría por mucho tiempo._

_Un auto que arrebasaba por donde estaba su carril, ellos intentaron esquiarlos, pero para su mala suerte el auto derrapó y cayo cerca de un pequeño acantilado. La respiración de la chica era muy agitada, podía sentir el auto comprimirse en su cuerpo logro salir por su suerte, llego a la parte del piloto para auxiliar a su padre. Ella solo había recibido daños menores, no tan grave:_

_**-Nicolet, es inutil, vete...-**__le rogó su padre._

_**-No papá, no te dejare solo, no te abandonaré...-**__se inclino buscando una escape para su padre._

_**-Nicolet por favor ya me llego la hora, vete, no me perdonare nunca si tu sales lastimada... VETE-**__grito el hombre con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, ella no pudo negarse ante la firmeza de su padre y corrió en busca de ayuda__**-VETE Y NO MIRES HACIA ATRÁS-**__grito el hombre, después de ese grito se oyó un estruendo._

_Ella no voltio para atrás, siguió corriendo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, encontró la carretera y grito a todo pulmón que le ayudaran, paso 3 horas hasta que alguien la auxilio, pero ya era demasiado tarde para su padre. Ella nunca se perdono en abandonar a su padre, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo haría._

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

**-Eso fue lo que paso, por eso me comporto así, mi padre esta muerto y yo soy la culpable-**dijo entre lágrimas abrazando al suplente que la intentaba de consolar.

**-Tranquila-**le agarro el mentón y la miro a los ojos cafés que aportaba la chica**-Eso paso, deja salir ese recuerdo, deja de llorar, no fue tu culpa, tu padre solo queria que siguiera viva para que hicieras tu vida, ya que tuvo una grandiosa vida acompañada de su hija-**miro sus ojos que cesaban de llorar.

Se miraron uno al otro, él rodeo sus caderas en sus manos, el aliento perdía privacidad, puedo sentir su corazón latir como loco, su cerebro le ordenaba retirarse, pero el desobedecía, tenerla tan cerca, tan linda, vulnerable y frágil era un pecado no hacer nada con ella teniéndola solo para él, sus los se cerraron y se besaron.

Sentir otra vez esa sensación era gloriosa, podía sentir sus labios gustosos hacer el beso más profundo, las piernas de ella abrazaron su tórax, se levantó y se encamino a su cuarto para hacerlo con mayor placer. La acomodo suavemente en su cama, ella no se quejaba quería olvidar todo.

Beso con más profundidad, dejo sus labios, lamió y beso el rastro de sus lágrimas en las mejillas. Le quito sus lentes y los puso en la mesa de noche que había a un lado. Bajo hasta su cuello y dejo marcas en la piel, provocando gemidos de ella, desabrocho los botones de la camisa mando ver su cuerpo celestial de una verdadera Diosa, lamia y mordisquiaba los pezones hasta volverlos a erizar. Al fin que logro su cometido se dirigió con besos hasta su ombligo, desde el ombligo hasta su pelvis dejo marcas en la piel. Al llegar a su intimidad saboreo con lujuria metiendo dos dedos y chupaba con gusto. Parecía que pecaba con estilo y elegancia a la lujuria, dejo de saborear los dedos y decidió hacerlo de manera directa, provocando más gemidos de ella, ella ya no pudo soportar la calentura y la provocación que causaba el joven maestro suplente.

Lo aparto de su intimidad, y se abalanzo sobre él, mordía y besaba su pecho de escasos pelos, bajo más abajo y desabrocho el pantalón, besaba con tanta lujuria que parecía no ser virgen ante él, gruñía de la excitación al sentir sus labios morenos en su miembro, era una sensación gloriosa, pero sentía que iba a desfallecer si no la penetraba ahora.

La aparto de su miembro, la abrió de piernas y la penetró:

**-Co-on cuid-dado-**dijo entre gemidos la chica.

El joven suplente no le dio tanta importancia a lo comentado por la chica, la penetro sin tener el menor cuidado, sintió un dolor en su espalda y cabellera por las uñas de la morena, su cuello era prisionero de los dientes de ella, gruñó por el dolor, pero eso no le impediría hacerla suya, comenzó con las embestidas...:

**-¡F-Finn! ¡Ahh! ¡Finn! ¡Ahh!-**gimió la chica, al sentir el miembro aumentar de tamaño.

Sintió un escalofrío excitante por su columna, al oír su nombre entre gemidos en la boca de la chica, dio más embestidas, quería tenerla más adentro de su cuerpo, quería hacerla solo suya y de nadie más. Al fin llegaron al orgasmo, el líquido corrió por el cuerpo de la chica, la temperatura de sus cuerpos era caliente, aunque el clima era frío por la lluvia.

Al terminar ella abrazo su pecho, despeinados, excitados y sudados por lo cometido se quedaron dormidos, al parecer bañarse fue en vano ya que estaban completamente empapados, pero ahora guardarían esto como un secreto.

* * *

Vero:Primer Lemmon de esta pareja...

Vivis:¿Que efectos secundarios tuvieron?..

Yo:Yo me emocione al escribirlo...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS...


	4. Chapter 4

Maestro Suplente.

Holiguiiss mi gente... aquí con otro chapter de este pervertido fic... así es pervertido... Bueno este fic esta hecho de perversión Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-4:Este es nuestro secreto**_

* * *

Los rayos solares se hicieron presentes al atravesar la tela blanca de las cortinas, el joven rubio dio un pequeño bostezo, su cabellera estaba muy alborotada, abrió los ojos, sonrió al ver a ella a su lado. Su mano rozó el cuerpo de ella cubierta por la sabana roja, sin poder detener la tentación de su piel color canela la toco, aun ella dormía como si nada, acaricio la piel gitana que aportaba ella. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se puso el pantalón, tenia algo en los ojos que parecía que la chispa de vida que le habían robado, había vuelto y más grande, sin perder tiempo se fue a la cocina.

Ella poco a poco abría los ojos, era la primera vez que podía dormir cómodamente sin sentir culpabilidad, su larga y sedosa cabellera estaba muy embarañada, la sabana le cubría hasta el busto, se estiro, pero luego se sonrojo, recordó las caricias y lo que había experimentado en esta cama, no sentía nada de culpabilidad, agarro la camisa blanca y se la puso. Sintió que alguien la observaba, se puso sus lentes y miro a su espalda, era el joven rubio que aportaba una sonrisa y una bandeja con el desayuno:

**-Al fin despiertas-**ella sonrió, el joven se acerco y se sentó junto con la bandeja**-¿Dormiste bien?-**pregunto agarrando un poco de fruta.

**-Si..-**comió un hot-cake, se ruborizó.

**-¿Que te pasa?-**pregunto el joven tomando un poco de jugo.

**-Siento un poco de dolor en las piernas...-**el joven casi se ahoga con su jugo y la morena solto una risa pequeña.

**-Descuida no volverá a pasar...-**dijo nervioso y rojo.

**-Entonces ¿solo fue por diversión?-**pregunto lanzando la ceja.

**-No, yo digo que tal vez no te dolerá después...-**ella quito la charola y lo puso en el piso, se abalanzo sobre él.

**-Que tonto es usted, solo jugaba...-**sintió su respiración, beso esos labios, porque ahora era prisionera de esos labios.

Las manos de él se posaron tentadoras de saciar su nesecidad tocando sus piernas esculturales, toco deseoso de llegar más arriba, llego a los glúteos, debajo de su camisa ya se encontraban las picaras manos de el joven, pero para su suerte sonó el teléfono, quitando el hermoso ambiente:

**-Contesta...-**susurro en su oído la morena riendo un poco, él de mala gana contesto.

**-Hola...-**dijo un poco molesto, ella se aparto se quito la camisa dejando embobado y deseoso de explorar su cuerpo canela otra vez, salio de la cama y agarro una toalla.

**-Me voy a bañar...-**dijo en tono de burla.

**-**_**¿Quien es hermano?-**_pregunto la otra linea.

**-Jake, debiste de escoger el peor momento para llamar...-**exclamo Finn molesto.

_**-Me da mucho gusto oírte, después de tanto tiempo Jake, ¿no podrías decir eso Finn?-**_preguntó en la otra linea.

**-Jaja, que chistoso...-**

**-**_**Oye...-**_

**-¿Que?-**

**-**_**¿Cuanto le das?-**_

_**-**_**¡Jake!-**

_**-Sólo preguntó...-**_

**-Bueno, era virgen...-**

_**-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Y le depravaste la mente!?-**_

**-No, ella la tiene más depravada que yo, imagínate, aunque es muy divina y... ¿Espera solo llamaste por eso?-**pregunto algo harto, no le gustaba tener ese tipo de conversación con él.

_**-Solo te iba a avisar si vas asistir a la fiesta de mi pequeña Jake Jr. la niña ya va a cumplir 4 años...-**_parecía que iba a llorar.

**-No se porque le pusiste Jake Jr. si es chica, pero bueno creo que sí, ¿cuando será?-**pregunto el joven.

_**-Pues falta una semana, así que para que pidas permiso para ir, si quiere te llevas a tu acompañante, solo espero que me digas que voy hacer tío...-**_dijo en cierta forma de burla.

**-Eso no seria tan mala idea...-**

_**-¿¡Que!? O.o-**_

**-Adiós Jake...-**corto la llamada al ver que ella salio de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, se dirigía a la sala, pero cuando pasaba por el comedor fue detenida por él**-¿Por que no me esperaste en el baño? Me hubiera bañado contigo...-**dijo agarrando su mentón.

**-Solo aprovecharias para que sudara más no tendría caso...-**dijo con ironía.

**-Pues te pondré a sudar otra vez, por no esperar...-**la acorralo, sin tener escapatoria de él y la mesa del comedor.

**-No me hagas reír... ¿Que haces?-**pregunto nerviosa.

Él sin ningún problema puso sus manos en sus piernas gitanas, como ella estaba casi sentada en la mesa, seria más fácil de hacer, las separo un poco, recorrió sus piernas sin despegar sus manos de la piel canela de ella, recorriendo cada vez más arriba, al fin quitando la toalla que le habia cubierto su cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba fresco como la leche.

Beso sus labios empezando a aumentar la calentura de sus cuerpos, la apegaba más a su cuerpo, logrando que estén más juntos, beso su cuello logrando sonrojar a la chica por la calentura, sin hacer caso a la situación y el lugar donde estaban.

Quería retener esos gemidos, pero era casi en vano hacerlo, por la parte del joven maestro suplente comenzó a absorber el agua fresca que estaba en los pezones de la chica, se fue más abajo absorbiendo el agua que tenia por haberse duchado.

Saco su miembro y como si fuera costumbre la penetro. Las uñas con esmalte transparente, algo largas, agarraron su piel con fuerza y los dientes se encajaban más. Su rodilla se recargo en la mesa, después subió la otra, antes de lo que esperabas él ya estaba en la mesa.

Él estaba con las rodillas en la mesa, arriba de ella. Esa mesa era un poco vieja, tal vez no podrá soportar el peso de los dos, pero eso a él le importaba un condón, nunca había usado condón con ella y esta ocacion no seria la excepción.

Comenzó a hacer presente las embestidas, logrando causar más gemidos, esos gemidos eran música para sus oídos, haciendo más presente en llegar al orgasmo, una idea se le cruzo por la mente. Sus manos se pusieron contra los brazos de ella, sus rodillas sobre las piernas azucaradas, la tenía sometida entre su cuerpo, se acerco al oído:

**-Dime, ¿quieres seguir con esto?-**pregunto el rubio en un tono seductor.

**-S-sí, qquiero estar contigo, no dejes esto asi-**dijo casi reteniendo un gemido, pero se escapo de sus labios.

**-Bien, este sera nuestro secreto...-**al decir eso, beso con bruscalidad esos labios, con el fin de llegar al orgasmo y derramarse en ella.

Se sentía el liquido fluyendo por su interior, al fin dejando cansados y sudados(Vivis:Para que carajos sirvió el baño!?)la tenia entre sus brazos y preferirá estar así, quería tenerla solo a ella. Solo a ella entre sus brazos, poder tener presente ese perfume embriagador que expulsa ella.

Ese aroma exquisito que contamina el aire, pero te deja una buena sensación de no estar solo, como desearía tenerla así, la protegería aunque le costara la vida, y mas tenia la esperanza de tenerla más al sentir su tórax acorralado por ese piernas largas y esculturales.

* * *

Vero:Muy corto, pero muy lindo...

Vivis:Lo del teléfono fue mi idea...

Vero:Y lo tenia que arruinar Fl...

Yo:Calmante, por lo menos actualizamos...

Vivis:Aproximadamente serán de 10 o 12...

Yo:Ese seria el numero de Chapter...

Vero:Ya nos faltarian com para acabar...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS...


	5. Chapter 5

Maestro Suplente

Holiguiiss mi gente... Gomendasai, Gomendasai... Sorry por no actualizar este fic picante... bueno ni tanto... Este fic. esta hecho de lemmon Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-5:Sanando heridas del pasado**_

Mirarla a ella en su lugar con la suma concentracción del mundo era algo excitante, sus alumnos no se imaginaban que después de clases ella y él harian el amor como locos, sin dar importancia al lugar, casi los cachan en la sala de profesores, que suerte que ella logro vestirse rápido antes que exigieran que abrieran la puerta:

**-Los vere mañana-**dijo al termino de la clase, al fin solo quedaron ella y él**-¿Qué quieres hacer, mi **_**princesa**_**?-**sonaba muy cursi, pero ella siempre reprimia ese nombre.

**-Finn ya lo hemos hablado, no me digas "**_**princesa"-**_enroscó sus dedos formando las comillas.

**-No séas así...-**la acorralo en sus manos**-Te puede decir de cariño, ya que se cada parte de tu anatomia...-**le susurro en el oido de la chica.

**-Finn no ess eel momomento...-**tartamudio, no lo podía negar el rubio la ponia nerviosa.

**-Me encanta cuando te pones roja como el amanecer...-**le agarro del mentón, pero fue apartado por la morena**-Pero...-**no puedo quejarse ya que la palabra desaparecio en el aire ya que abrieron la puerta con bruscalidad.

**-Nico, debes de venir rápido...-**antes que la morena respondiera, su amiga grumosa la jalo hasta afuera.

**-¿¡A donde me llevas!?-**preguntó la morena, al fin se detenieron junto con un azabache muy alcoholizado y con una herida grave en el abdomen**-¿Gonner?-**preguntó la morena.

**-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, se puede morir...-**gritó escandalizada su amiga.

**-Deja de chillar y ayuda...-**ya tenía el brazo de él recorriendo de su hombro hasta el otro.

**-Claro-**imito su amiga, a continuación llegó también el joven maestro suplente.

**-¿Qué paso?-**preguntó el rubio.

**-Puedo llamar a algún hospital, por favor...-**los ojos café tostado de preocupación, lo hizo marcar obligatoriamente el número de emergencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Conocidos del paciente Gonatán Israelí Grabiel Montego...-**se paro una mujer de mayor edad cabello azabache, ojos miel y piel igual de morena que su hijo, y también Nico.

**-Soy su madre... ¿Esta bien mi hijo?-**pregunto la madre con angustia.

**-Sólo le dieron un bala en el abdomen, pero estara bien...-**la mujer al fin se pudo tranquilzar.

**-Elizabeth, tranquilizate...-**intento consolar Nico a la madre que lloraba.

**-Gracias Nico, yo me quedare aqui no te preocupes...-**cuando la morena se disponia a dar media vuelta, la siguiente palabras que menciono les dolió**-Y Felicitaló de mi parte...-**adorno su cara con una sonrisa falsa.

**-Gracias, se lo diré...-**salió del hospital casi corriendo.

**-¿Nico?-**dijo el rubio al ver salir a su amada del hospital y dirigirse a un lugar, su mente estaba en blanco, pero sus piernas corrieron logrando alcanzarla**-¿Qué sucede?-**ella estaba cabizbaja, su mejilla estaba adornada con una lagrima salada.

**-Me puedes llevar a un sitio, por favor...-**sus ojos expresaban tristeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aportaba un vestido negro que tenia, era de tirantes, hasta la rodilla y escote de corazón, su cabello lo dejo al descubierto en forma de trenza y al final con un listón negro y con un zapato cerrado negro. Finn también aportaba ropas negras, salieron de su departamento, ya era suyo desde hace unos dos meses. Se dirigió al auto y condujo hasta el lugar que ella le pidió. Miraba con cierto nerviosimo a la chica cada rato.

Estaba bellísima, aunque ella no notaba ya que ponia atención a la ventana, en su regazo tenia unas flores con un lindo listón azul, al fin llegaron al cementerio, la chica bajo acompañada de su amado, al fin llegaron a dos tumbas, en la de la derecha tenía "Lariza Smith, Tú te irás, pero siempre quedarás en nuestros corazones" en la de la izquierda aportaba "Simon Petrikov Tu mente viajara, tu alma se desvenesera, pero yo seguiere el viento del recuerdo":

**-Hola, Mamá y Papá...-**apretó con fuerza el ramo, tuvo algo de suerte, ya que aun tenía los guantes y solo sangraron un poco sus dedos**-Yo, yo solo quería decirles Feliz Aniversario...-**se inclinó y puso el ramo entre las dos tumbas, con el listón logró unir las lapidas en forma de cruz.

**-Nico...-**susurro su nombre, ella volvió con él**-Descuiden...-**la abrazo por detrás**-No dejaré que nada malo le pase a su hija, se los prometo-**la besó en la mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron al otro destino de la chica, que era la casa de ella, donde vivió casi toda su vida, el rubio se asombro al ver la estructura de la casa y dondé se encontraba a muy pocos pasos del mar, se estacionó en frente, la chica se quedó un poco nerviosa, sin embargo el rubio le sostuvo la mano, entraron:

**-Marcelinne, ¿estas en casa?-**sintió el abrazo de una azabache palida de unos 33 años.

**-Sobrina, desde hace mucho que no te veo...-**se precató que estaba acompañada**-Lo siento, no sabia que venias con tu novio...-**dejo de abrazarla.

**-Mmi nonovio...-**sus mejillas se coloraron a más no poder.

**-Finn Mertens, es un gusto...-**la saludo con la mano.

**-Encantada, Marcelinne Abader, soy prima de Simon...-**se voltió a ver a la chica y miro su ropa detenidamente**-Adiós, espero que esta vez si te quedes definitivamente, esta es tu herencia...-**le dio un beso en su frente y se fue.

**-Esto es que te dejaronnde herencia, es increible...-**halago todo el esplendor de la casa.

**-Gracias, mi papá te lo agradeceria...-**se sintió tan nostalgica al pasar por la sala.

**-¿Cómo que me agradeceria?-**preguntó.

**-Él era arquitecto y su pasatiempo eran las antigüedades...-**se sentó en el sofá,miró la foto de la mesa, donde estaban los tres en familia, ella arriba de su padre tenía como un año y a un lado una señora de hermosos ojos cafés tostados, pelirroja y de piel un poco palida.

**-Oye todo estara bien, estoy a tú lado...-**la abrazo con mucha fuerza**-Todo estara bien **_**princesa**_**-**miró el ceño fruncido de la chica, como le daba gracia verla en ese estado.

**-Finn...-**miró la expresión burlona que tenía él**-Finn y si nos mudamos-**dijo con tono penoso, el rubio solo sonrió y asistió.

**-Sí, claro que sí, pero primero tienes que darme un tuor por la casa mi **_**princesa**_-ella se levantó y lo guio por toda la casa**-Y este es tú cuarto...-**dijo y abrió la puerta sin avisar a la propetaria del lugar.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron, había entrado en el pequeño mundo dondé ella y solo exclusivemente ella podia, ahora estaba en el mundo de ella, ese olor de ella estaba impregnado en cada pared de la habitación, sus paredes de colores verdes, habia muchos posters de lugares y a un lado estan las fotografias de esos lugares en Blanco/Negro. Se tumbo en la cama que se movia mucho, al parecer era de agua(Vero:Yo quiero una T-T):

**-Finn, que te pasa este es mi cuarto...-**estaba algo molesta con él, pero aun así se tumbó en la cama.

**-Me puedes acompañar a un lugar, tendré que ir a Texas para el cumpleaños de mi sobrina, ¿Quieres ir?-**preguntó en tono juguetón.

**-Yo, ¿por...-**se sonrojo, la cabeza de él estaba en su pecho y se apegaba demasiado**-F...Finn...-**tragó saliva.

Maldita sea la hora en que descubrió su talón de Aquiles, porque cada vez que se acercaba a su cuerpo, una chispa en sus ojos azules como el cielo o la mar, tenía vida, tenía mucha vida desde que la conocio, desde que la besó, desde ese día lluvioso la encontro en las calles, la salvo, la llevó a su departamento y le quitó a la chica un peso de encima de ser virgen.

Como él adoraba su cara, su cara cuando le invadía ese sonrojo que podría llegar más abajo. Se incorporo agarrandole las caderas a la chica, dejó que su mano pasara por cabellera morena y expulsara ese aroma que lo embriagaba le encantaba:

**-Nico... Te amo... **_**princesa...-**_sus labios estaban hambrientos de ella, no le dejaron hacer nada cuando su amiga interrumpio.

**-F...Finn... y...yo...-**tartamudiaba, como detestaba ver su sonrisa arrogante ante la presencia de su fragil y debil cuerpo, sin olvidar que estaba más orgulloso al mirar su cara roja**-I...Idiota...-**susurró, ganadose una pequeña risa de parte de él.

Por su parte atacó esos labios, lindos y suculentos labios de gitana, de latina, de Pirata. Como amaba sus movimientos y su anatomia. Quitó el agarre de la trenza, desaba verla como todas las mañanas, con el cabello totalmente suelto y embarañado por sus manos aventureras, su boca llegó a su oído:

**-Dejame hacerte mia todas las noches y te prometo qué estare contigo siempre...-**su susurro se volvió un ataque agresivo de mordisquiar su lobulo auditivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en _su_ cama, su cabellera morena estaba esparcida por todos lados, su respiración era muy agitada y su cara enrojecida decía mucho, en pocas palabras parecía que acaba de tener sexo o lo estaba haciendo. Un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir la provocación de él, ¿Donde se encontraba?. Un bulto en la sabana se encontraba muy abajo de su intimidad, no había que mandar hacer explicaciones, la estaba excitando de una manera que para ella era una tortura, él se dejo al descubierto:

**-¿Por que me haces esto?-**él solo sonrió complaciente por el tono de voz de la morena.

**-Porque adoró tenerte así, tan fuerte y firme afuera, haciéndoles creer a todos que no tienes sentimientos, pero conmigo es otra cosa, adoró verte tan vulnerable y frágil en la cama-**sus ojos azules, sintió que ya había pasado eso, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

Sus labios volvieron a torturarla de una manera divina, ella seguía cantando la melodía del arte de hacer el amor, ya no pudo más quería ser algo brusco, se incorporo llevando su cuerpo contra la pared, pero con delicadeza. La embistió de una forma muy apasionada y llena de lujuria:

**-Dilo...-**exigió él.

**-No...-**gemiá, ella podría ser debil, pero no caeria en su trampa de decirlo y aumentar su ego.

**-Dilo...-**le ordenaba decir soló eso, pero sabia que ella no cederia facil.

**-Finn... No... No lo haré...-**conversaba entre gemidos y la verdad detestaba esa manera.

Destestaba esa manera que la hizo sentir. Comportarse como una Idiota en frente de él, lo detestaba con toda su alma, pero de alguna forma lo amaba también, amaba esa manera en que la quería proteger y se volvia algo agresivo y brusco con ella. No aguantaria mucho, ya que le estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, necesitaba que le digiera un "Te Amo Finn".

La torturaba para que dijiera esas tres palabras en una solo frase. No pudo más, él era jodidamente demandante en el amor, aunque algunas veces ella lo volvia su esclavo, pero aun así ella amaba y detestaba ser la debil y vulnerable. No pudo más y exploto:

**-Te Amo Finn...-**gritó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Él solo la miró complaciente, al fin le habia dicho eso, su ego se incremento mucho. No solo tenía a la mujer más pequeña y frágil que habia conocido a su lado, sino también la más hermosa y la más adorable que habia conocido. Miró con lujuria esos labios, esos labios que lo hicieron pecar de una manera tan divina.

La besó y termino llegando al orgasmo así:

**-Descansa mi **_**pequeña...-**_sus ojos morenos se cerraron al igual que los de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vero:Al fin atualizamos este hermos fic...

Vivis:Y fue por una orden de amenaza...

Yo:Nota mental nunca les digas a tus amigos o conocidos que tienes una pagina donde escribes, porque si les gusta una de tus historias te amenazan...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS...


End file.
